1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of air suspension control systems and more specifically to the area of diagnosing failures of individual components in air suspension systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to provide vehicular suspension systems in which at least the rear portion of the vehicle is maintained at a particular trim level by providing compressed air to either a set of air springs or expandable shock absorbers. Supplying air or bleeding off air is the common method of adjusting the suspension system in order to maintain the trim level. In many of the prior art systems, height sensors are incorporated which are mounted between sprung and unsprung components of the vehicle to sense changes in the distance between the sprung and unsprung components and to thereby indicate whether the vehicle is in or out of its trim position.
When a failure occurs in such a system due to failure of air supplying components, the air springs or the air valves, the effect on the vehicle will make it appear at a lower than usual or a higher than usual level. Such an appearance will, of course, be apparent to the vehicle operator and to the service technician but will not necessarily indicate or pinpoint the faulty component.